1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to video signal processing circuits, and in particular, to video signal processing circuits capable of processing multiple types of video signals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Increasingly, computer monitors and televisions receive, process and display images provided in the form of multiple types of video signals, including component video signals as well as the well-known NTSC, PAL and SECAM video signals. Accordingly, it has become increasingly desirable for the video processing circuits to be capable of detecting and correctly processing each type of video signal with little or no direction from the user or viewer.